Snoop Dogg (rapper)
Snoop Dogg Calvin Cordozar Broadus, Jr. (born October 20, 1971) is an American rapper, singer-songwriter, record producer, and actor, well known by his stage names Snoop Doggy Dogg, Snoop Dogg, and Snoop Lion. He has sold over 30 million albums worldwide. His music career began in 1992 when he was discovered by Dr. Dre. He collaborated on Dre's solo debut The Chronic, and on the theme song to the film Deep Cover. Snoop's debut album, Doggystyle, was released in 1993 under Death Row Records, debuting at #1 on both the Billboard 200 and Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs charts. Selling almost a million copies in the first week of its release, Doggystyle became certified 4× platinum in 1994 and spawned several hit singles, including "What's My Name" and "Gin & Juice". In 1994, Snoop released a soundtrack on Death Row Records for the short film Murder Was The Case, starring himself. His second album Tha Doggfather (1996), also debuted at No.1 on both charts with "Snoop's Upside Ya Head" as the lead single. The album was certified double platinum in 1997. After leaving Death Row, Snoop signed with No Limit Records, where he recorded his next three albums. Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told (1998), No Limit Top Dogg (1999), and Tha Last Meal (2000). Snoop then signed with Priority/Capitol/EMI Records in 2002, where he released Paid tha Cost to Be da Boss. He then signed with Geffen Records in 2004 for his next three albums R&G (Rhythm & Gangsta): The Masterpiece, Tha Blue Carpet Treatment, and Ego Trippin'. Malice 'n Wonderland (2009) and Doggumentary (2011), were released on Priority. Snoop Dogg has starred in motion pictures and hosted several television shows including, Doggy Fizzle Televizzle, Snoop Dogg's Father Hood, and Dogg After Dark. He also coaches a youth football league and high school football team. In September 2009, Snoop was hired by EMI as the chairman of a reactivated Priority Records. In 2012, after a trip to Jamaica, Snoop announced a conversion to the Rastafari movement and a new alias, Snoop Lion. Under the new moniker, he plans to release a reggae album, Reincarnated, and a documentary film of the same name, of his Jamaican experience, in early 2013. Biography Discography Studio Albums * DoggyStyle (1993) * Doggfather (1996) * Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told (1998) * No Limit Top Dogg (1999) * The Last Meal (2000) * Paid tha Cost to Be da Boss (2002) * R&G (Rhythm & Gangsta): The Masterpiece (2004) * Tha Blue Carpet Treatment (2006) * Ego Trippin' (2008) * Malice n Wonderland (2009) * Doggumentary (2011) * Reincarnated(2013) * Bush (2015) *''Coolaid'' (2016) *''Neva Left'' (2017) *''Bible of Love'' (2018) Official Mixtapes Mixtapes = Other Albums Links * See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of Greater Los Angeles Area rappers and rap groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Long Beach, California Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:African American rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Wikipedia Category:1990's hip-hop Category:1990's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:CEO Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:American hip-hop record producers Category:African-American hip-hop record producers Category:Actors Category:1971 births Category:October 20 birthdays Category:Members of the Crips Category:Crips in Hip-Hop Category:Gangsta rappers